


Fly

by PegaPonyPrincess



Series: Office AU [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, I totally changed her hair color from the last fic but oh well continuity what's that, also noire is very brief in here, so are the scenes be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaPonyPrincess/pseuds/PegaPonyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate it all she wants, but there's something so thrilling about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

Severa first meets Cynthia when she's seven.

Her mother says she's going to visit her old friend, and tells her she's coming along. Says that daddy has business to take care of elsewhere. With a few pouts, she reluctantly goes along with it. She listens as her mother goes on and on about her old friend, married to the guy she was once in love with. This means nothing to her, because at seven she honestly could care less (and still does).

Her interest only peaks when her mother speaks of her friend's kids. She doesn't remember their names, of course, but that one's her age. Says that they're super friendly and polite and Severa guesses to herself that she can try and be nice. 

Cordelia, her mother, is greeted by her friend with a large hug and they share laughs. The common "oh you look so great" and "I missed you so much!". At seven, Severa swears she hears this enough from her mother, but this time seems actually genuine. The woman, she soon learns her name to be Sumia, is gorgeous. With flowing curly locks and a smile that meets her eyes.

It's not until a moment later that Severa hears a cry.

" _Mom_! Lucina won't share her coloring book!"

And not long after that comes a small child, with a missing front tooth and blue hair tied into twin pigtails. Her clothes are on backwards and Severa can't help but wonder if she knows that or not. Though, upon the look of her own face, the girl stops her shouting, blinks and throws a smile on her face.

More footsteps are heard and what the blonde can assume is the elder sibling comes into the entryway as well. "-- _is not_ a coloring book, Cynthia." She too, takes a look at Severa and clears her throat. "Oh, hello."

"Girls," Sumia starts, turning enough so she can reach out for her daughters and smiles again at Cordelia. "This is my old friend, Cordelia, and her daughter Severa."  
Cordelia smiles at them, kneeling down. "Hi there, how are you?"

Cynthia's moment of insecurity ends, and she launches herself at Severa. Arms quickly wrap around her and she's lets out a noise which can only be assumed for happiness. The two mothers laugh and Severa wants to shove her off in disgust and get to know her sister better.

* * *

"So," draws out the toothless girl. "How old are you?"

The blonde narrows her eyes. "Old enough," she responds and puts her red crayon down. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than color?"

The older sister -- Lucina, she learned -- lets out a sigh. "Since Cynthia decided to break the tv, no."

Severa's about to comment but Cynthia pouts and opens her mouth to protest. "Nu-aah! It was toootally daddy!"

"Where is he, anyways?" Severa asks, and both girls casually shrug it off like it's no big deal. "... Is he.. like gone? Did he leave your mom?"

Because if so, she has some news to tell her mom when it's time.

"Nah," Cynthia says, coloring outside the line and bumps the table much to her sister's dismay (and she was almost done her homework, too!). "He's probably still at work. With a meeting with that Robin-lady."

"Shame Morgan couldn't come over today too," comments Lucina, but Severa feels that was more for herself.

The blonde does raise a brow. "Who's this Robin girl? A secret lover?"

Lucina finally lets out a laugh (so maybe she isn't a hardbutt). "Of course not, he loves Mother a lot. And Robin's married to Mr. Frederick."

Okay, _she is a_ _hardbutt._

* * *

At thirteen they have their first sleepover.

The three of them camped in the Ylisse's living room with a tub of ice cream and a book full of silly dares. Cynthia's too close to comfort, or so Severa wants to think. Where their shoulders brush with every laugh that comes and maybe she's purposely doing that.

It's late, perhaps around eleven and Severa can't help but wonder who's going to fall asleep first: Lucina or Cynthia. Both girls yawn at the same time and she fears this night'll become boring quick. Of course the daughters of some fancy CEO would have the most boring sleepovers ever.

She wants to make a mental note to never, ever do this again but when Lucina suddenly speaks up, her mind changes.

"I dare you to pour a bucket of ice water over your head."

Cynthia's eyes light up and she moves, their shoulders brushing again and Severa inhales sharply. She's not sure what, but something is wrong. "Oh, you're on! You gotta do it too!"

Their eyes meet and they're both standing fasting than the blonde would like. Begrudgingly, she follows and meets them in the kitchen with a yawn of her own as they're filling the buckets. Cynthia has a certain fire in her eyes and Lucina looks ready to win.

"Oh, Severa!" Cynthia turns and grins widely at the blonde. "Here, take my phone and record this!"

She's hardly able to catch her phone and soon has to learn how to navigate through the girl's system. Between all the rediculous apps she finds the camera one, and instead starts to peek through her pictures instead of readying the camera. Between all of the dumb pictures of her family's trip to the amusement park (did her father really go on the teacups?) and horrific selfies, she finally finds a few decent ones and her heart jumps.

And she doesn't like it one bit.

Before she knows it the two siblings are dumping water over their heads and shrieks are happening. Loud enough that Severa's ears hurt and she swears their parents are going to come rushing down the stairs. She looks up from Cynthia's phone, to find them both soaked and whimpering.

However, her eyes find Lucina. Fifteen year old Lucina bearing her white shirt and Severa now takes note of her developing frame and how the shirt sticks to her body. Her faces flares and she's turning away fast.

* * *

Fifteen and it hits her like a truck.

Cynthia takes one look at her, with a toothy smile and she forces herself to breathe. She absolutely hates it and wants to stab the blue haired girl in the face. She can't comprehend why some dumb CEO's daughter has her stomach in knots. Going to her mother about it is unthinkable and confronting her father about it is even worse.

For a day she considers going to the school counselor about it, but she soon discovers it'd come back to her parents anyways. Seeing Cynthia and Lucina would just make that feeling within her worse so she decides on keeping it to herself. It's easier that way anyways.

She hates how Cynthia's sixteenth birthday bash is a trip to a water park. How the girl decides (and she helped picked it out too) to wear a bikini and drags her into the water with her. How she tries her best to avoid looking too long at her fair, beautiful skin and nice legs. She can't help but wonder how powerful her thighs are.

Hate it all she wants, but there's something so thrilling about it.

* * *

The first to know is Noire.

Timid, _freaky_ Noire.

"So you're saying that you like her?" she asks after a few moments of silence. Her light hair shining in the sunlight. They're at her house, outside on the deck while eating ice cream.

Severa stays quiet, unsure of whether or not to confirm the truth. Perhaps she doesn't need to, as the strange girl has that obscure look on her face. That pained expression that can either mean good or bad, and no inbetween.

"Just tell her then, is it really that hard? Wouldn't it just be the same as telling your parents you broke their favorite ouija board?"

Her brow crooks at the question and she decides to shake her head. Getting her mind around the topic is hard enough as it is.

"She'll find it weird," she decides on saying. "Cynthia hasn't shown interest."

* * *

Next on the list is no other than Lucina.

Who in fact, comes to the blonde about Cynthia liking _her._ She wants to laugh then and there, because the elder sibling was never good at cracking a joke. Though as she saw a certain fear in those sad blue eyes, perhaps this wasn't a sick game.

Severa plays it off cool. Having Lucina know about her heart wrenching, butterfly feeling crush is last on her list of things to do. She's feeling victorious, like she's on top of the world. There's nothing that could stop now.

Other than one day confessing this all to her parents. Because now she can't be the perfect daughter to the perfect woman, or to her father. Not that she was, to begin with.

It's impossible to live up to the standards that were left behind by her parents, but she sure as hell tries every day.

* * *

The first time she holds Cynthia's hand her stomach flips ten times.

She can feel the blush burning on her face and she wants nothing other than for it to go away. Just for one day for this feeling to evaporate and she can be normal again. She questions what normal is.

Just another look at the blue haired girl has the smallest smile growing on her face and she wonders if being normal is worth it. Would it truly be worth giving up what actually gets her to smile? Giving up what makes butterflies fly in her stomach?

Cynthia squeezes her hand, catches her attention again and starts speaking. "I think we should do this more often."

"Yeah, whatever."

Severa loves the idea.

* * *

Of all things, Severa learns Cynthia is shy about sharing her admirability.

She speaks in soft tones, hands together with fingers laced. Cheeks are flushed and face low as she's sharing her thoughts. Their moments together are few, and the girl never misses an opportunity to be close. To feel Severa near her.

Her kisses rare, very very timid. Occasional pecks here and there, but nothing too grand. Always afraid that someone is going to come in, find them. And worse, laugh and yell at them.

At first Severa finds it annoying, wants to tell her to get over it and kiss her already. But she soon understands, finds the reason why she's afraid to be even close to her in her own home. Upon seeing how Chrom gives Morgan the stink eye, she gets she wants to savour the moments.

They're not even exclusively dating yet. Not public because rumors fly around the school and CEO building faster than anyone would like. And though they both know Sumia would do her best to protect them, there's only so much a mother can do.

In a quiet night, of just the two of them laying there. Limbs tangled and the blonde is brushing stray hairs of blue from the other's face, she finds that maybe this is fine. She's growing to become fond of these raw moments.

* * *

After a few months, Severa understands why Lucina tries to keep Cynthia protected from things.

Cynthia is precious, and a whole lot of other things that's too good for the world. Things she's taken for granted one too many times without thinking twice. Or things she's poking fun at without stopping to ponder about.

A genius in her own way. The blue haired girl can remember the craziest things off a whim, and more than once it's helped them out of a bad situation. Where she can recite her father's work code without batting an eyelash, or the first thirty digits of pie without a single mistake.

Her grades never truly reflect it. Deemed at an early age to never be quite as smart as her sister, to live up to that title of "Lucina's cute younger sister" for an entirity. Stuck as the sidekick where she just wanted to be her own hero.

Severa recognizes this early on, finds the sadness that dwells inside her in their silent moments. But she doesn't know how to act upon it -- how to even start with someone who hides away their insecurities and pain with smiles and jokes.

She wishes she confess to Cynthia how brave she thinks she is.

* * *

"Sev?" Cynthia asks one night. They're alone, in her room as her parents went out and Lucina's off at college.

Humming in response, she honestly wishes that the girl would just fall asleep already. It's two and they already have plans for the next day.

But the shorter girl is quiet again, probably lost in thought. It's not until a few minutes later that she's shuffling around and facing the blonde that she speaks again. "Is this just a fling?"

Her words pound right to her heart, and now Severa is torn between being hurt and laughing. Instead, she rolls her eyes and tries to look away. Meeting those gorgeous brown eyes is too difficult at the moment for her.

"Please," she begs. "Tell me."

_Scared._

"Why are you asking?"

The blonde can literally feel the pout forming on her lips, the breath that's about to come before there's more words flowing from her mouth. "I _like_ you."

"Well, duh, I already know that you dit."

"No Sev I--" she's quiet again, lips trembling and she's shifting back. Moving farther and farther away from her. "Forget it. Maybe a fling is just better."

_Now she's upset._

Severa sits up, annoyed that she's moving this much to begin with. She could have been sleeping by now! "Cynthia."

"I said forget it. Good night."

Heart thundering against her chest, with a certain ache she doesn't want to be familiar with, the blonde slowly sinks back onto the bed. Her heart is heavy against her chest and she finds herself stuck staring at Cynthia's back. Tracing her shoulder places with her eyes only -- she doesn't sleep that night.

* * *

 

"So,"

It's days later and Cynthia's been doing her best to avoid her. Always finding excuses that she has plenty of homework to do or that Owain, Brady, Inigo and Morgan want to hang out with her. Severa feels a bit of jealousy for that, tries to fix it with spending time with Kjelle and Noire, but finds no remorse.

"So?" Cynthia replies back, arms crossed against her chest and leaning back on the blonde's bed. "What is it?"

Severa frowns, takes a long look at Cynthia and forces herself to breathe. "About what you said the other night."

"I said to forget it," the other murmurs, clearly still hurt from the event.

"It would have been easier had you let me speak."

Cynthia narrows her eyes and unfolds her arms. "Like you were going to say anything! You just laid there, avoiding eye contact with that look on your face-- look! You're doing it again!"

"This is my resting bitch face," the blonde retorts, finding that this is becoming much worse than she planned it to be. "Will you just shut your pretty mouth for a minute and let me talk?"

Cynthia falls silent, eyes lowering and her pout prominent.

"Thank you."

However, she now finds words hard to come by. This isn't her forte and she'd much rather be doing each other's make up or looking up fashion designs on the web than trying to fix this tear. So when she doesn't speak for ten minutes Cynthia sighs and stands up, walks right past her without even a squeeze on the shoulder and slams the door.

Her world is beginning to fall apart faster than she'd like it to. And try as much as she likes, she's not sure if she can fix it.

* * *

 

Seventeen exact texts from Lucina later, and Severa knows she has to find a way to fix it.

Either that, or she has to move to a whole different city because of the threats she's received.

Locating Cynthia is easy; home, in her room with headphones in and mouthing along to lyrics with pegasus pajamas on. Her personal, go-to-favorites and from the looks of it, she's probably playing Marina and the Diamonds. Opening the window however, is a different story. She decides on knocking on it instead, knowing that it's the easy route other than greeting Sumia and Chrom downstairs.

Surprisingly enough, the blue haired girl opens the window but doesn't say anything. There's a sadness in her eyes that matches her sister's, and Severa can only fear that she's caused it.

"Can I come in?" her voice is light and hesitant; completely against everything she is. But it works and Cynthia moves out of the way as in invitation.

As she's crawling in she can feel eyes watching her. "Make it fast."

"Flings _aren't_ my thing, you dimwad."

She meets Cynthia's full lips with ease, catching the latter completely off guard. She feels her gasping, attempting to understand what's happening and whether or not to push her away. But Cynthia doesn't.

No, she wants more. Tugs the blonde closer to her, losing her digits in long locks as the back of her calfs bump into the edge of her bed. Lets Severa trail kisses to her jaw, and then to her neck as she lets out shaky breaths. The experience is completely new to both of them, but is so exhilarating that neither can stop.

"Sev.."

The blonde grunts, shoves her down onto the bed and places her hands on her hips. " _I said_ , not my thing."

Cynthia's smile couldn't be any more grand, and Severa wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hardbutt because no seven year old should be saying hardass ;^)


End file.
